minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
There Is Somthing Wrong With My Friend
For the past few days my friend was acting strangely. I will not be giving out his real name or any of his personal information throughout this story, nor will I share my own. The rather creepy behavior that my friend developed started a day after he and I did this summoning ritual in Minecraft. Yes, we were into witchcraft and stuff at the time, please don’t judge us. Anyways, my friend had recently moved. We lived far away from each other, so we couldn’t really do anything with a Ouija board (the ones online are simply trash). So, we resulted in preforming our little dark arts inside our favorite game. We created a new private server and spawned in a forest. We cleared out some of the trees to make a flat area, then we used some commands to get us the items we needed. My friend built a 3x3 altar with a bottom layer made of quarts, and the top layer being constructed of nether rack. I placed some fenceposts on the altar leaving the center empty. My friend spawned in a villager with a spawn egg and then he typed in a command which sent lighting coming out of nowhere and striking the villager which killed it instantly. We waited for a few minuets but nothing happned. Now you may be wondering where we got this ritual. And if you keep on reading you’ll understand why I’m not going to give you an answer on it. Just bear with me, okay? My friend suddenly messaged me in the chat. what in the son of a bitch! I responded in concern. what happned? Is everything alright? there are these weird symbols on the quartz. Its fucking creepy… I looked at the quartz on the altar, it was plain, nothing out of the ordinary. you made me look, very funny -_- bro, I’m fucking serious! No joke! prove it then! Oddly, my friend didn’t respond. hey, REDACTED are you there? I walked up to his avatar, punching it until it died. I assumed he went away from his keyboard for whatever reason, so I sat at my computer eating chips, waiting for him to come back. Twenty minuets went by in what seemed like an hour, and there was still no activity from my friend. I got inpatient and logged off for the day. It was around 12 O’clock when I went back onto the private server, and to my surprise, my friend’s avatar was in the same place where I left it last time. hello? …hellooooo? were you logged in the whole time I was gone? xD With no response, I just went about my business. I chopped down some trees, crafted a crafting table, made some tools, mined a little bit, and by the time it was nighttime, I had a cobblestone house. I watched the chat as it notified me that my friend’s avatar was repeatedly being killed by a skeleton which made me laugh. But then something unexpected happned. My friend actually sent me a message in the chat. cookies… oh, I see you’ve come back. coookieees…. I beg your pardon? bring…me…cookies…. um, go get some yourself :P bring me cookies. I want cookies. Bring me them NOW! All this seemed like a joke to me and I couldn’t help but play along. I used a command to get give a full stack of cookies to my friend. I was too lazy to get some on my own, and I think he wasn’t very patient at the time. I walked over to where his spawn point was, but he wasn’t there. For a reason I could not explain, shiver ran down my spine. I was creeped out. I didn’t know why. Something wasn’t right, I thought. I walked through the forest, trying to locate my friend. One time I swore I saw something at the corner of my eye. The silhouette of a figure running past the trees, stalking me like unsuspecting prey. I spun around in panic to see I was alone. I then turned around to continue walking and at the sight of my friend standing there made me jump. holy fuck, REDACTED! You scared me shitless! I was going to scold him about his rude manners, but I suddenly realized there was something unsettling about his appearance. He looked taller than a regular player, probably about 4 ½ blocks tall, I hardly even noticed. His arms were elongated and touched the ground. He was also holding something. It was a pig with blood all over it, my friend must have been dragging it across the ground, but how? I was awestruck at what I was seeing before my very eyes. Not the good kind of awestruck, but the kind in which you are in horrific shock. I managed to find the right words to type before my friend ran off into the woods. what happned to you? I followed the blood trail created by the rotting pig corpse my friend was dragging and about ten seconds later my game crashed. I was scared, as well as angry. I assumed my friend was just pranking me to freak me out. The next day I contacted him on skype, so I could confront him. “Ha, very funny.” I said blandly. “Um, hello. How are you?” He said in a confused tone. “Don’t mess with me in Minecraft again, you got that? I don’t know how you did all that crap, and I don’t want to know. Please, just don’t do it again.” “What the hell are you talking about? My parents grounded me for not doing my chores, I haven’t been playing Minecraft at all yesterday! Look, I’m sorry about leaving abruptly with out telling you and all that, I was scared! Something is up with the game, I…I don’t know.” My friend then disconnected. So yeah, it turns out that my friend wasn’t with me the whole time, something else was. I don’t know what that thing was that I encountered in Minecraft. And to this day, I have never played in fear of seeing that thing again. Whatever it is. Written By Shrautsticks, "Please let me know what you think!" Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Rituals Category:Entities Category:Shrautsticks